Home
Home is the fourth episode of the third season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' thirtieth episode overall. Summary SAMCRO heads north to help Happy with a pharmaceutical favor in redneck territory. Jax and Clay head down to Nate's home to pick up Gemma. Tara's honesty with Jax comes at an inopportune time. Gemma tries to put old family matters to rest, and new issues reveal themselves to her. Ashby and Jimmy are unable to come to a consensus on what to do with Abel. Maureen, under the orders of IRA Father Ashby, contacts Gemma with details of Abel's location. Unknown to Jimmy, Ashby is manipulating SAMCRO into taking him (Jimmy) out. Plot Jax is going nuts trying to learn the whereabouts of his son. While Jimmy O’Phelan wants to give the child back, Father Ashby is against it: it will create a serious problem if anyone knows they have the baby. Meanwhile, the SAMCRO family rides to see Gemma, who’s still on the lam. Cherry, who is now sleeping with Liam O'Neil, looks through his jacket and finds a large sum of money in an envelope. She puts it back where she finds it. Jimmy O has been lying to the club, as Jax suspects; to keep the Club out of the way until he can figure some things out. Problems between Jimmy O and Father Ashby are increasing. Father Ashby wants Jimmy O permanently of the way. Jimmy is a respected member of the IRA, and he is putting together a group that is loyal to him, and not necessarily just the cause. Father Ashby tries to explain to Maureen that she and her daughter will be fine, regardless of what Jimmy has said to her about kicking them out on the street. Father Ashby wants the dirty work of getting rid of Jimmy O on someone else's hands, which is why he wants Jax/the Club to come looking for Jimmy O. When Clay has some arthritic problems with his hands along the way, Jax ties his hand to the handlebars. They arrive in Oregon at Gemma's father Nate's home, and Clay and Gemma are reunited. They plan to take Gemma with them to Canada, but continue to keep Abel’s kidnapping from her. The idea is for Tara to go back to Charming. Tara tried to lie to Jax about what had happened to the Guatamalan caregiver when he asks where the caregiver was. Tara has a hard time deceiving Gemma. When Gemma says, "There's no one I trust more than you," Tara can't take it, and starts to cry. During an argument with Jax, He tells Tara to go back to Charming. Tara says that she wants to go to Canada and be with her family, to which Jax repliles "we are not your family." He tells her that if she wants to be a good old lady she should act like one and do as she is told. In the heat of the argument Tara tells Jax the truth, that she and Gemma killed and disposed of the body of Nate’s caretaker Amelia, then asks Jax "Is that old lady enough for you?!." Clay and Tig come downstairs to the Basement to tell them they have to go help the rest of the club and that it's time to leave, when Jax tells them what the women did. Clay is angry, muttering aloud to Tig that he left him in charge, and Tig says all he did was make a phone call to the cleaner to get rid of the body. Jax storms upstairs, leaving Tig to ask, "I thought you both said, we aren't going to let Jax now about this? You two are killing me!" Earlier Piney, Bobby, and Happy arrived at Piney’s dealer’s house only to find a gang of tweakers storming the house, guns blazing, demanding drugs. They retreat to a room in the house with the dealer woman. The tweaker hillbilly leader tells the Club to take what they want and leave, that they don't want to involve them in this. Piney tells Bobby and Happy that most of the drugs the dealer has goes to Hospice patients and others who can't afford the drugs. Bobby and the club decide they aren't going anywhere, call the rest of the club for help and stay in the shootout. Gemma, still a fugitive, cannot show her face in public. On top of that she needs to place her father, struggling with dementia, into an assisted-living facility. Tara goes with her to help move Nate in. Nate asks for Gemma's mother, Rose, showing that his mind has slipped away again. Nate begs for Gemma to take him home, and she says that she can't. He is led away by a staff doctor and Tara, while Gemma stays behind outside, crying. Gemma goes to the car to wait there, and picks up the printout of her Fugitive Wanted flyer. She calls the number on the flyer, asking to speak with Agent Stahl, saying that she has intel on a fugitive. The rest of the Sons arrive on the scene at the drug dealer's home with backup and quickly overpower the tweakers to get the drugs back. They head to pick up Tara at the assisted living home. Tara says she left Gemma outside crying to check Gemma's father in, and when she came out, Gemma and the car were gone. Jax realizes that Gemma has gone home to her family, to see Abel. The club starts the ride back to Charming, leaving the plan to go Vancouver for now. At home, Gemma calls out to Nita and heads to the nursery. She wonders aloud where Nita could have taken Abel. The scene cuts to a montage of Abel in a bassinet, amongst a grid of other babies in bassinets in a foster home of sorts. He has Baby A listed on the front of his bassinet, and in the background at a desk, a woman is counting a large sum of money. Maureen Ashby is coerced into calling Gemma, and telling her about her grandson being in Belfast. The stress becomes so overwhelming that Gemma collapses in front of the clubhouse just as the club drives up. Church meetings (There were no meetings during this episode) Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser (credit only) * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest star *Paula Malcolmson as Maureen Ashby *Frances Fisher as Honey Guest stars *Taryn Manning as Cherry *Titus Welliver as Jimmy O'Phelan *Zoe Boyle as Trinity Ashby *Arie Verveen as Liam O'Neill *James Cosmo as Kellan Ashby *David Labrava as Happy *Ray Porter as Head Red *Hal Holbrook as Nate Madock Co-stars *Glenn Keogh as Michael Casey *Dan Hildebrand as Sean Casey *Christopher Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Frank Potter as Eric Miles *Tom Virtue as Doctor Notes *Tig tells Gemma that maybe she "could go redhead for a while" when discussing how to hide her from authorities in Vancouver. This may be a reference to Peg Bundy, Katey Sagal's character from Married.... with Children. Featured Music *Six Organs of Admittance - "All You've Left" * Flatfoot 56 - "Son of Shame" * Mystery Girls - "I Took the Poison" * Damien Dempsey - "Spraypaint Backalley" * Katey Sagal and The Forest Rangers - "Bird on a Wire" Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3